Dancing in the Dark
by banishing gun
Summary: Sanzo and Gojyo continue their unusual relations, refusing to admit theres anything to it. Just occasionally though feelings overflow. Post some lie for love, prior to red sunrise and golden dawn. Rated for swearing and male x male action.


_Yes I know I havn't updated in over a year so I must offer my most sincere apologies to anyone kind enough to have me on alerts and what not. For one thing I always write fics and then put off checking them through for grammer etc. For another I wanted to write everything in this arc before i uploaded it and finally I fried my laptop and therefore lost everything. Tradgedy I know. Anyway I'm back now so with no further ado in the words of Motley Crue 'on with the show'._

_This takes place after my fic some lie for love but before golden darn and red sunrise. One day I will complete this arc, I have most of it written, Yes I know, why can't i write in order like any normal human being, well because that would require intelligence._

_As usual the delightful Gojyo and Goku, the wonderful Sanzo adn the pain in the ass Hakkai belong to the amazing Kazuya Minekura and no i will not curb my Hakkai bashing snickers_

Genjyo Sanzo was drunk

Genjyo Sanzo was drunk. This in itself was fairly unusual but what was even more uncommon was the setting. A party. Of course it hadn't been his choice to go, well not exactly and he could think of many situations he'd rather be in, several of which involved his own death. Arriving in the small town late in the afternoon after several days on the road they'd been told there was to be a celebration that night in honour of the couple married that day.

The whole village was of course turning out for the celebration, feasting, drinking and dancing in the large tent erected on the outskirts of town. Gojyo's face had become subject to a smirk at the mention of this perfect hunting ground for the local talent and Goku's had lit up at the mention of feasting, even Hakkai had graced them with a quiet smile.

As the village elders eyes had come to rest on Sanzo's robes he'd pointed out how honoured the village and newly weds would be if such a prestigious figure as the 'mighty priest Sanzo' was to attend. Of course the mighty priest Sanzo said 'fuck that' but after some persuasion from the other members of his group and the realization the whole town would be resounding to the noise of the party anyway preventing him from relaxing he'd reluctantly agreed.

Darkness had long since descended and he was skulking, no sulking in the shadows of a lantern bedecked tree trying to avoid he locals who'd soon lost a little of their love for him when they saw him knocking back beers. It wasn't like he'd specifically done it to piss them off, he was merely trying to make the evening more tolerable. Well that and using it to help him ignore the kappa's flirtatious banter with every local girl in sight including the bride.

The monkey was off somewhere still trying to come to terms with the fact he was truly allowed to eat as much as he wanted, the older women of the town fussing over him and going on about growing boys. Hakkai was consuming most of the alcohol the outdoor bar possessed and beating the local card sharks who vainly played on thinking the alcohol had to effect him soon and break his winning streak.

So Sanzo was left standing under the tree on the outskirts of the party watching the dancing through the doorway of the tent, or rather watching a particular dancer. Gojyo was in his element, toned body moving sinuously to the beat, narrow hips swaying, long arms slung round this girl or the other.

It was his talent to burn brightest, to have all eyes and all hearts and somehow not a single girl got jealous, he knew just when to switch partner or pull in another dancer to make everyone feel like they were his interest. Only one person felt jealous and left out and he was wearing robes not a dress. He was also busy hating himself for such feelings, there was nothing between them. Nothing.

Watching the red head move though, every action radiating sexual promise but managing somehow to not look at all contrived. It made him remember _that_ night, having that body move over him, inside him. Hissing he shook his head, vainly trying to dislodge such thoughts as he leant back against the rough bark of the tree. Lighting up he inhaled deeply, eyes sliding closed though the pictures still played in his head.

In his drunken state he never even heard the other male approach, merely started when a velvet voice muttered in his ear from only inches away "Enjoying my dancing?" Scowling he pushed the other away

"Don't flatter yourself pervert".

"Maybe you were imaging you were the one dancing with me"

"Maybe I was imagining doing an entirely different dance with you" he cut in before his alcohol fuelled mind had time to stop the truth falling from his lips.

The surprise on Gojyo's face was quickly replaced by a smirk. "Fuck you're sexy when you're both pissy and aroused" he breathed, pushing closer to the monk.

"Pissy maybe but not aroused" he spat the words like venom, flicking his cigarette to the ground as he fumbled in his robes for his gun, anything to get the other away from him, to stop the effect he was having on him.

He was stopped short, a strained gasp escaping his lips as the kappa's hand slipped between them, long fingers massaging him through the fabric of his robes, cupping the bulge he found there. "You're not aroused?" He smirked, "this says otherwise". Snarling his fist flew out to wipe the leer from that pretty face but his drunken reaction times were no match for the half demon.

Catching the blonds wrist with ease he pushed it above his head, softly laughing as he pressed their mouths together nipping at his lips. Twisting his head to the side Sanzo squirmed but the taller man merely pushed his body against him, pinning him to the tree as he rocked his hips against him. A tanned hand guiding his face back round, lips pressing almost softly against his and this time he surrendered, deepening the kiss himself. The passion between them almost violent, the tang of blood on his tongue, "not here" he gasped out.

Smirking slightly, knowing he'd won he dragged the priest from the shadows under the tree and back toward the town. Pulled along by the front of his robe Sanzo felt totally disorientated a mix of alcohol and the redheads burning kisses, he wanted this though and welcomed the confusion. Tomorrow it could all be blamed on alcohol, or more importantly the kappa. He had nothing to do with it, he was not responsible.

Stumbling forward he was dimly aware of being dragged into the darkness of a side street, nothing more than an alley really, dark and blessedly free of people. Pushed roughly against the wall, the texture of brick at his back he moaned, hot lips pressed to his neck, moving higher. It was different to last time, there was an urgency.

Hot lips on his own, the thrust of his tongue and fingers running over his still clothed body only exciting him further. Spun round to face the wall he braced his arms against it as his robes were lifted, jeans slipped down. Alcohol clouded senses slowly realized the kappa was kneeling behind him before his head shot back on reflex as the other began to tongue his hole.

Fingernails clawing futilely at the mortar he gasped for breath as he felt spit slicked fingers intrude and finally something more substantial. Cursing himself as Gojyo's name slipped from his lips his eyes screwed shut as he pushed back against the other, groaning as talented fingers stroked his own needy arousal.

It was all over far too quickly, the wall in front of his spattered with cum. His robes dropped down as he felt the same substance though from a different source trickle down his thighs. Maybe he was sore but what really hurt was the way the redhead walked away without even a word, leaving him to pull up his jeans and gather his scattered senses.

He didn't know why he even cared, it was only sex, then again Gojyo didn't know why it was that he felt dirty afterwards. He never did with women, even if they were clingy in the morning, felt he owed them something or expected more than the instant gratification he craved. Sanzo knew the score, like hell Sanzo would want anything more so why did it feel so filthy?

Returning to the crowds he moved silently through the throng to the main tent, hovering in the doorway. He'd sleep with one of the girls, maybe that could erase these feelings he couldn't explain but staring into the dancing tent the feelings only intensified. The girls seemed to have lost their vibrancy and life. Compared to _him _they seemed empty, devoid of beauty and passion.

Sleeping with one of them would degrade what had taken place with Sanzo and the realization hit him like a shot to the guts that he didn't want to dirty that somehow, he closed his eyes, dirty it any further. Turning away before any of the girls caught sight of him he headed back to the inn to lie in his bed while mere inches away, the other side of a flimsy wall a golden haired monk felt similar emotions.

When sleep finally took them from their thoughts and self hate they dreamt similar dreams. Dreams of things that could never be, blocked at every turn by their own fears of a vulnerability they could not admit.


End file.
